


MI PADRE

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: IT - Stephen King, The Iron Elves - Chris Evans
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Baby Boy, Bearded Chris Evans, Beards (Facial Hair), Chest Hair, Chris - Freeform, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Dad and Son, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub, Dominance, Evans - Freeform, Father/Son Incest, Feet, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hairy, IT - Freeform, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Lawyer Chris Evans, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Odor, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Parent Chris Evans, Parent/Child Incest, Pissember, Possessive Chris Evans, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smegma, Smelly Guys, Sugar Daddy, Top Chris Evans, cumming, deodorant, hairy Chris evans, jaeden - Freeform, lampiño, sexo gay, smelly - Freeform, sudor, sweaty, sweaty armpit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADA¿Lo recuerdas? Ya había empezado a desarrollarme. Los pelos de mis piernas se hacían más gruesos, negros y rizados; ya empezaba a sudar más de mis axilas, por lo que mi olor ya no era el de un niño, sino el de un hombrecito. También mi voz comenzaba a volverse más grave; y mis intimidades  estaban haciéndose más grandes y con vellos  alrededor. Pero igual yo seguía siendo tu Jaeden consentido... ¿No es así? Estoy seguro de que recuerdas aquello.Todo claro como el agua y que no puedes olvidarlo por nada.
Relationships: Chris Evans / Jaeden Martell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Sólo tenía 13 años... ¿Lo recuerdas? Ya había empezado a desarrollarme. Los pelos de mis piernas se hacían más gruesos, negros y rizados; ya empezaba a sudar más de mis axilas, por lo que mi olor ya no era el de un niño, sino el de un hombrecito. También mi voz comenzaba a volverse más grave; y mis huevos y verga estaban haciéndose más grandes y con vellos negros alrededor. Pero igual yo seguía siendo tu Jaeden consentido... ¿No es así? Estoy seguro de que recuerdas aquello. Todo claro como el agua y que no puedes olvidarlo por nada.

Sabes de mi inocencia y de la forma en la que me gustaba correr en el patio trasero mientras mi madre dormía y tú me cuidabas para evitar que hiciera alguna travesura a pesar de que ya era un adolescente. Tú me gritabas que corriera de un lado para el otro pasándome el balón y jugando futbol bajo el candente sol. Me decías que sudara y que ya fuera un hombrecito y cada vez te volvías más violento pateando el balón y a la vez más dulce con tus halagos.

Cuando me cansaba me sacabas la camiseta y te sacabas la tuya también. Me tirabas al piso y comenzabas a reírte de mí para luego hacer cosquillas y luego acercabas tu boca a mi vientre en donde soplabas mi vientre sudado y me hacías reír.

Reía mucho y eso te gustaba, cosa que no te daba ni el más mínimo asco cuando, tú con tu cara llena de vellos en la barba, te sumergías en mi axila adolescente sudada parea seguir el juego de cosquillas.

¿Recuerdas que reía mucho?, pues yo puedo recordar que sacabas la lengua para poder probarme allí. Mi sudor virgen bebido por ti.

¿Lo recuerdas?


	2. Tu entrepierna

Un domingo por la tarde de esos números pares, recuerdo que era verano por lo que el calor y sopor eran muy intensos y pesados en donde el vapor del radiante sol fuera de las ventanas sofocaban a cualquiera; nos pusimos a ver la televisión en tu recámara, sólo estábamos los dos como siempre había sido durante los fines de semana, tú y yo, Chris y Jaeden padre e hijo.  
Te encantaban los fines de semana que comenzaban con mamá marchándose en su auto para cumplir con su labor como directora de cirugías en el hospital al otro lado de la ciudad. Amabas despedirte los días viernes al caer el ocaso y en donde el cielo se pintaba en una mezcla de naranjas rojizos y azules, pero también amabas los días lunes al anochecer cuando las luces del auto de mamá anunciaban su llegada.  
Ese domingo nos habíamos recostado uno al lado del otro en tu cama, yo siempre buscando estar junto a ti sin importarme el calor. No me importaba la calentura que se forma dentro de la casa, ni mucho menos que la sabana estuviera caliente y tu piel pegajosa ¿Recuerdas que sólo estaba usando un corto y apretado bóxer azul marino, muy ceñido a mi delgado y delgado cuerpo? Te gustaba mi cuerpo, mi estructura… la forma en la que mis brazos delgados se agitaban al caminar y como mis caderas se acomodaban a mis pantalones ajustados. Tú como es tu costumbre únicamente te habías dejado un calzoncillo blanco tipo trusa, ya amarillento por los restos de tus fuertes orinas y seca esperma. Se te formaba un gran bulto y se escapaban muchos de tus vellos púbicos por los costados. Eras la definición de un hombre autentico, de un macho… y yo estaba tan emocionado de tenerte tan cerca. Podía ver la silueta de tu pene hacia un lado y como tus huevos se acomodaban algo estrechos bajo la delgada tela curtida por tus secreciones y olores.  
Yo no podía, y aún no puedo, el evitar todo el tiempo desviar mi mirada a tu viril entrepierna.  
Dios.


	3. Lamiendo su axila

Los dos estábamos muy relajados, así que en el momento que pusiste los brazos detrás de tu nuca, dejando descubiertas tus axilas velludas, llenas de vellos largos y castaño claro, yo poco a poco me acerque aún más a ti, de manera que mi cuerpo estaba pegado al tuyo y mi rostro quedó a la altura de aquel montón de vellos sudados, húmedos y calientes.  
No pude evitarlo, el fuerte olor a hombre que expedían tus axilas velludas me atraía de manera abismal. Yo las veía y las idolatraba como aquella parte tan masculina que tenías y que hasta ahora podía ver. La piel debajo de los vellos estaba aún más blanca, se notaba caliente y húmeda. Me enamoraba esa parte de ti. Que puedo decirte, tus feromonas masculinas tienen un fuerte efecto sobre tu Jaeden...   
Me volteé para quedar de lado y con mi cara justo en los pelos de tu axila, así que sin saber el por qué les di una fuerte olfateada.   
Tú te diste cuenta casi de inmediato.  
─ Jaeden, hijo… estás loco… huele muy fuerte y feo, ¿no es así?  
─ ¡No! Bueno… si hueles fuerte, es un olor agrio y varonil, como a desodorante y sudor… huele a hombre Chris, pero ¡me gusta! Me siento protegido y seguro cuando percibo tu olor a hombre  
─ ¡¿En serio Jaeden?! 

Fue algo que te sorprendió ¿No? El que fuera tan sincero contigo, pero no te enojaste, creo que te hizo sentir bien. Sonreíste y levantaste las cejas mientras seguías mirando la televisión y yo seguí viendo los vellos tan de cerca y respirando en tu axila. El calor seguía subiendo, o quizá era yo mismo que me lo evocaba. Estaba tan absorto en tu olor que solo escuchaba ecos del programa que veíamos. En ese momento, aquello no importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Me dejaste seguir así, acurrucado debajo de tu brazo. Algo se había apoderado de mí, porque me acerqué y te pasé mi lengua por tu axila, pude saborear el salado de tu sudor y sentir lo áspero de tus gruesos pelos contra mi lengua y la calentura de la piel bajo los mismos.  
─ ¡Jaeden! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- dijiste asustado y viéndome incrédulo, pero con la sonrisa pícara que tenías cuando yo soplé la vela de mi cumpleaños número 12.esa había sido la misma sonrisa que habías puesto cuando una vez me senté sobre ti y sentí tu entrepierna ponerse dura sin importarte que yo ya era un poco grande para ese juego. Y disfruté la forma en la que me acomodaste y pude sentirte mejor… pero todo era un juego ¿Cierto papá?  
─ Nada Chris… sólo quería probar a que sabía tu axila…   
─ ¡Oh...! tengo un hijo curioso, ¿Y a qué te supo?  
─ ¡A Macho!   
Te dije sonriendo aún con inocencia infantil, de esa que te gustaba tanto como cuando me cargas en tus musculosos brazos y me alzabas como tu niño mimado.

Entonces tú me devolviste la sonrisa y me abrazaste de manera que me llevaste hasta tu peludo pecho… Yo me quedé ahí recostado en esa suave almohada de vellos claros. Mis piernas se entrelazaron con la tuya, claro más gruesa, robusta y peluda que las mías. Y juguetonamente te pasé mi mano libre por tu torso velludo y sudado… Lo recuerdo claramente, podía oír tus latidos y oler tu poderosa Testosterona salir de cada uno de tus poros. Y como mi cuerpo subía y bajaba sobre el tuyo a causa de tu fuerte respiración.  
Tú me dejaste un macizo brazo sobre mi espalda desnuda y sin saber por qué pasaste lentamente tu ruda mano, hasta llegar a donde la prominente curva de mis redondas tiernas nalgas se alza, asomándose por fuera de mi corto bóxer. Creo que tú al sentir mi piel suave y mis duras nalgas no te resististe, que incontinentemente empezaste a deslizar tu mano por debajo de mi prenda íntima, dejándote así campo libre para poder manosear mejor mi trasero; incluso recuerdo que en varias ocasiones me pasaste tu dedo índice por la raya de mis nalgas, como explorando más afondo… Yo no moví un músculo, no quería que te detuvieras si entrabas en razón de lo que hacías con el trasero de tu propio Jaeden…


	4. El Helado

Empezaste a hablarme del encuentro de lucha libre que veíamos, mientras continuabas estrujando mis nalgas, yo tan sólo me estremecía levemente por tu contacto; ya que tu aroma masculino, el intenso calor y la nueva sensación que experimentaba me tenían totalmente sedado... y es que joder, tu podrías sedar a cualquiera tan solo con una mirada. Yo te había visto varias veces como actuabas con mamá, como cachondeabas con ella tocándole las nalgas y como luego venias y me abrazabas con tus grandes brazos luego de un largo día de trabajo. Me besabas el cuello y decías “estas salado” y luego me acariciabas el cabello para decir lo mucho que yo había crecido. Hablando de so ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la playa? Me compraste un helado y me dijiste que lo lamiera rápido, que mi lengua era muy rosa como la de un gatito y que debía lamer antes de que se hiciera agua. O sacaste ni un ojo de mí. Viste todo. Y de vez en cuando me pedias… ¿era para comer mi helado de fresa o para saborear la saliva que dejaba en el helado?  
Esa noche descubrí que si bajaba el volumen a mi música ay que si me ponía pegado a la pared del cuarto, podría oír a través del pasillo sin abrir la puerta como mama gemía mientras le hacías el amor y de cómo tu pelvis sonaba contra sus cadera y como gemías. Cerraba mis ojos e imagina las gotas de sudor caer por tu columna hasta perderse en la raja de tu culo o como mordías tus labios para aguantar solo un poco más. Cuando abría los ojos me daba cuenta de que había tenido una erección al imaginarme a mi padre haciendo aquello.  
Y ahora ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros y te tenía solo para mí. Una tarde normal de padre de hijo.  
Lentamente fui pasando mi mano por tu pecho, podía sentir como mi piel recogía el sudor de tus abundantes y rizados vellos; tú no decías nada, por lo que continué y me entretuve con los pelos que subían de tu pubis y se arremolinaban en tu ombligo.   
Creo que los dos nos movíamos por instinto, sin pensarlo, como que era algo natural en ti y en mí el acercarnos de esta manera. No importaba que tú fueras mi Chris y yo tu Jaeden. Al contrario, parecía que yo al empezar a hacerme hombre necesitaba estar más cerca de uno verdadero y aprender de él, es decir cerca de ti; por lo que esa tarde nos dejamos llevar... ¿Lo recuerdas, no es así?


	5. ¿Quieres tocarme la verga, es eso?

Tú me seguías platicando sobre el combate, y los rudos y toscos luchadores que se tocaban y forcejeaban; continuando siempre con el masajeo de mis nalgas. Tanto más que ya pasabas tu dedo por mi ano, que apenas y tenía unos pocos pelos alrededor en ese entonces; lo hacías como si fuera de lo más normal, como si se tratara de un Chris frotando la cabellera de su Jaeden al llegar del trabajo. Llegó un momento en que tu dedo índice empezó a empujar mi anito, suavemente como si apretaras un botón… Un botón de placer; ya que sin entenderlo mi pene se había endurecido y erguido dentro de mi bóxer. Sé que tú la podías sentir contra el costado de tu cuerpo, la dura carne de tu propio Jaeden…  
De pronto sentí como introducías lenta pero firmemente tu grueso dedo en mi virgen ano… Yo cerré los ojos y me mordí los labios, no quería que te detuvieras si me oías quejarme de dolor. Lo dejaste adentro de mí un rato quieto, y luego poco a poco lo movías circularmente y lo sacabas y metías nuevamente. Sentía un intenso calor en mi culo y como éste se regaba por todo mi cuerpo… Continué pasándote mi mano por tu peludo estómago, bajando hasta dejarla sobre el prominente bulto de tu entrepierna. Podía sentir tu verga en mi mano, aunque fuera por encima del calzoncillo.   
Y fue hasta ese momento que tú reaccionaste.

─ ¿Qué haces Jaeden?  
─ Nada… Chris…- te dije mientras seguía masajeándote la verga por sobre la tela  
─ ¿Quieres tocarme la verga, es eso?  
─ Eh… S…s… ¡Sí! Nunca he visto ninguna y como tú siempre dices que estoy creciendo y que me convertiré en un hombre deseo saber cómo es un pene grande, y el tuyo se nota muy grande.  
─ Entonces bájale a Chris el calzoncillo para que la veas y la puedas tocar mejor.  
En ese instante me sacaste el dedo del ano… Cosa que ahora te confieso que no me gustó, quería seguir sintiéndote dentro de mí Chris. Pero el estar libre de tu enganche me dejó poder sentarme en la cama a tu lado y usar mis dos manos para bajarte el calzoncillo, tú me ayudaste para quitártela toda y quedar completamente desnudo. Tus genitales no mostraban seña de excitación alguna.  
─ ¡Chris tienes muchos pelos!  
Te reíste mucho ya que al ver mi inocente reacción te enterneciste haciendo salir unas cuantas carcajadas ─Así somos los machos, muy peludos. Ya te saldrán a ti tantos como a mí, Jaeden…  
─ No puedo esperar- Te dije mientras pasaba mi mano por tus tupidos vellos púbicos… Me encantaba sentirlos enredarse entre mis deditos largos y blanco con uñas recortadas; porque siempre querías verme con las manos limpias y sin tierra en las uñas; y jalarlos un poco.  
─ Veo que te gustan bastante mis pelos.  
─ ¡Sí!- Te sonreí de oreja a oreja feliz de verte tan grande, musculoso y desnudo solo para mí y con la oportunidad de dejarme tocar tus vellos.

Luego sujeté tus sólidos y peludos huevos que colgaban entre tus piernas velludas, apenas y cabían los dos en una de mis manos.  
─ ¡Tus huevos son muy grandes Chris… y pesados!  
─ Eso es Jaeden, porque están llenos de Leche de Macho.  
─ ¿Leche de Macho? ¡¿Tú tienes Leche, Chris?!  
─ ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que no te enseñan nada en esa escuela?! Claro que tengo, los hombres tenemos una “Leche” especial, es sólo de machos, y la cargamos en los huevos. Es de esa leche que tú naciste Jaeden. Se llama semen o mecos y la sacamos por la Verga. Huele un poco dulce como a cloro. Es blanca y espesa.  
─ ¡Oh! Entonces Chris, tú… tienes leche… ¿Y yo también tengo?- dije sonriendo sintiendo sus rosados huevos en mis manos. Estaban calientes y húmedos.

Y en eso te sujete la pija, al fin directamente en mis manos… Chris déjame decirte que la tienes tan gruesa y carnosa, aun cuando no está erecta…  
─ ¡Tu Verga es mucho más grande que la mía, Chris!  
─ Así es hijo mío… y eso que tú ya la tienes dura- dijiste luego de ver mi entrepierna cubierta por mi bóxer.   
En ese preciso momento me lo bajaste de un arrebato, lo que hizo que mi rígida verga saltara rosada y brillante sacudiéndose estrepitosamente… ¿Recuerdas como era en esos años Chris? Lo compacto de mi miembro, mi pequeño saco de huevos y que apenas contaba con una sombra de vellos negros en mi pubis... Me dio mucha pena el estar desnudo junto a ti, pero tú muy tranquilamente me sujetaste por mí Verga, yo me estremecí al instante que sentí el contacto de tu ruda y sudada mano sobre mi tibia piel virginal.  
─ Tienes una linda pija, Jaeden. Y de buen tamaño para tu edad… Chris está muy orgulloso, y no puedo esperar a que crezcas y compitas para alcanzarme.  
─ No creo poder alcanzarte. La mía estando tiesa es del tamaño de la tuya y ni se te ha parado… Chris… ¿Cómo es la tuya cuando está dura?  
─ Sigue tocándomela y verás cómo me crece la verga Jaeden….


	6. ¡Vamos! ¡Mámasela a Chris! …Chris necesita que lo consientas, Jaeden...

Tú te pusiste cómodo; apagaste el encuentro de lucha libre, te tomaste el último trago de la cerveza que tenías en la mesa de noche y luego volviste a poner tus musculosos brazos detrás de tu nuca, dejándome a mis anchas para poder tocarte… Siempre te agradeceré por eso, por dejar que tu único hijo Jaeden de 13 años explorara y descubriera lo que es ser y estar con un verdadero macho.  
Yo empecé a manosearla y examinarla ávidamente. Comencé a moverla de arriba abajo con mi puño, primero despacio y luego más rápido y fuerte; lo que hizo que tu pija empezara al fin a despertarse de su sopor… Crecía y se engrosaba en mi mano, y luego manos; ya que a medida se te alargaba podía usar ambas. Hasta que al fin se te paró por completo, alcanzando su tremenda plenitud y firmeza…   
─ ¡¡¡Es ENORME Chris!!!  
─ Lo sé Jaeden, así será la tuya cuando crezcas. No por nada eres mi vástago.  
Nunca olvidaré esa primera vez que te la vi erecta... Tu verga era, ¡y es Chris!, grande y carnosa, con su tronco grueso y venoso, la base repleta de rizados vellos castaños oscuros, con la cabeza inflada e inyectada en sangre. Entonces te la pelé despacio, hasta que sentí el tirón que me indicó que ya tu prepucio no bajaba más... Y noté algo que llamó mi atención.  
─ ¿Qué es eso, Chris...eso como…"Requesón"?  
─ Exactamente eso es lo que es, Jaeden. Es requesón de Macho o cebo. Se forma cuando la Leche del hombre y su sudor se quedan atrapados en la Verga... ¿Quieres probarlo, Jaeden?

Así que pasé mis dedos para juntar un poco y me los llevé a la altura de la boca con algo de recelo… Chris tú ya sabes como era de niño, siempre renuente a probar comidas nuevas. Al momento que lo tuve cerca de mi nariz, sentí un fuerte golpe de olor, hedor de macho; todavía más fuerte que el de tus axilas sudadas y el de tu velluda entrepierna. Aquello era toda tu testosterona concentrada…  
La lamí tímidamente con la punta de mi lengua y luego terminé chupándome los dedos para comerlo todo… Era más que salado, con un dejo amargo al final… me es tan difícil poder poner en palabras ese manjar.  
─ Así no, Jaeden. Lámelo directo de mi verga.  
─ ¿Pero Chris...eso es…? ¿Está bien que lo haga, Chris?  
─ En primer lugar desde cuando me desobedeces o cuestionas, ¿Eh? Acá el macho soy ¡Yo!... Además soy tu Chris y tu mi Jaeden, claro que está bien. Es algo normal.   
No tuve por qué dudarlo más, y mucho menos después de escucharte hablarme con tu fuerte voz y semblante autoritario… Me agaché y empecé a lamer tu dura verga. Al principio con timidez, pero al probártela y saborear tu viril carne comencé a perder el control y actuar bajo mis instintos sexuales...

Te la lamí toda, desde la base peluda hasta la carnosa punta; te la lamía pelada y luego la volvía a cubrir con tu venoso prepucio, al cual me gustaba jalarlo con mis dientes. Después recuerdo que bajé a tus pelos púbicos e hice lo que inconscientemente siempre había deseado... Los chupe y saboreé con mi boca, hasta que me quede sin saliva… Sabes Chris, en ese preciso instante confirmé que mi mayor fetiche son los vellos de los hombres, los tuyos sobre todos.

Proseguí descendiendo hasta enterrar mi cara en tu entrepierna, te chupaba los pelos de tus piernas, sobretodos esos que te crecen cerca de tu velludo trasero. Y después me posé en tus pesados huevos, te los relamía y relamía… Tenían ese sabor salado de tu sudor y liberaban un penetrante aroma masculino que me enloquecía aún más. Por lo que me animé a chupártelos uno por uno, me gustaba tenerlos dentro de mi boca, sentir los pelos en mi paladar y lengua… Tú cerrabas los ojos cuando lo hacía, supongo que te gustaba mucho. ¡Dime si estoy mintiendo Chris! Luego intenté meterme tus dos macizos huevos a la misma vez, pero como los tienes tan grandes, no me cupieron en mi pequeña boca. ¿Recuerdas cómo me sonreíste al ver como lo intentaba con tanto afán?  
─ ¡Joder Jaeden! Veo que esto ya te gustó. Como me comes los pelos y chupas los huevos; pero porque no me mamas la verga, ¿Eh?... Sabes, a Chris le gustará ver como su buen Jaeden le come la pija, y seguro que te va a gustar como todo hasta ahora. Ya que veo que esto te sale natural Jaeden...  
─ Perdona Chris… No sé qué me pasa. No quiero que pienses que soy “Rarito”, yo soy machito como tú, ¡en serio te lo digo Chris!  
─ Lo sé. Tranquilo, si esto es cosa de puros Machos.Tú te pusiste cómodo; apagaste el encuentro de lucha libre, te tomaste el último trago de la cerveza que tenías en la mesa de noche y luego volviste a poner tus musculosos brazos detrás de tu nuca, dejándome a mis anchas para poder tocarte… Siempre te agradeceré por eso, por dejar que tu único hijo Jaeden de 13 años explorara y descubriera lo que es ser y estar con un verdadero macho.  
Yo empecé a manosearla y examinarla ávidamente. Comencé a moverla de arriba abajo con mi puño, primero despacio y luego más rápido y fuerte; lo que hizo que tu pija empezara al fin a despertarse de su sopor… Crecía y se engrosaba en mi mano, y luego manos; ya que a medida se te alargaba podía usar ambas. Hasta que al fin se te paró por completo, alcanzando su tremenda plenitud y firmeza…   
─ ¡¡¡Es ENORME Chris!!!  
─ Lo sé Jaeden, así será la tuya cuando crezcas. No por nada eres mi vástago.  
Nunca olvidaré esa primera vez que te la vi erecta... Tu verga era, ¡y es Chris!, grande y carnosa, con su tronco grueso y venoso, la base repleta de rizados vellos castaños oscuros, con la cabeza inflada e inyectada en sangre. Entonces te la pelé despacio, hasta que sentí el tirón que me indicó que ya tu prepucio no bajaba más... Y noté algo que llamó mi atención.  
─ ¿Qué es eso, Chris...eso como…"Requesón"?  
─ Exactamente eso es lo que es, Jaeden. Es requesón de Macho o cebo. Se forma cuando la Leche del hombre y su sudor se quedan atrapados en la Verga... ¿Quieres probarlo, Jaeden?

Así que pasé mis dedos para juntar un poco y me los llevé a la altura de la boca con algo de recelo… Chris tú ya sabes como era de niño, siempre renuente a probar comidas nuevas. Al momento que lo tuve cerca de mi nariz, sentí un fuerte golpe de olor, hedor de macho; todavía más fuerte que el de tus axilas sudadas y el de tu velluda entrepierna. Aquello era toda tu testosterona concentrada…  
La lamí tímidamente con la punta de mi lengua y luego terminé chupándome los dedos para comerlo todo… Era más que salado, con un dejo amargo al final… me es tan difícil poder poner en palabras ese manjar.  
─ Así no, Jaeden. Lámelo directo de mi verga.  
─ ¿Pero Chris...eso es…? ¿Está bien que lo haga, Chris?  
─ En primer lugar desde cuando me desobedeces o cuestionas, ¿Eh? Acá el macho soy ¡Yo!... Además soy tu Chris y tu mi Jaeden, claro que está bien. Es algo normal.   
No tuve por qué dudarlo más, y mucho menos después de escucharte hablarme con tu fuerte voz y semblante autoritario… Me agaché y empecé a lamer tu dura verga. Al principio con timidez, pero al probártela y saborear tu viril carne comencé a perder el control y actuar bajo mis instintos sexuales...

Te la lamí toda, desde la base peluda hasta la carnosa punta; te la lamía pelada y luego la volvía a cubrir con tu venoso prepucio, al cual me gustaba jalarlo con mis dientes. Después recuerdo que bajé a tus pelos púbicos e hice lo que inconscientemente siempre había deseado... Los chupe y saboreé con mi boca, hasta que me quede sin saliva… Sabes Chris, en ese preciso instante confirmé que mi mayor fetiche son los vellos de los hombres, los tuyos sobre todos.

Proseguí descendiendo hasta enterrar mi cara en tu entrepierna, te chupaba los pelos de tus piernas, sobretodos esos que te crecen cerca de tu velludo trasero. Y después me posé en tus pesados huevos, te los relamía y relamía… Tenían ese sabor salado de tu sudor y liberaban un penetrante aroma masculino que me enloquecía aún más. Por lo que me animé a chupártelos uno por uno, me gustaba tenerlos dentro de mi boca, sentir los pelos en mi paladar y lengua… Tú cerrabas los ojos cuando lo hacía, supongo que te gustaba mucho. ¡Dime si estoy mintiendo Chris! Luego intenté meterme tus dos macizos huevos a la misma vez, pero como los tienes tan grandes, no me cupieron en mi pequeña boca. ¿Recuerdas cómo me sonreíste al ver como lo intentaba con tanto afán?  
─ ¡Joder Jaeden! Veo que esto ya te gustó. Como me comes los pelos y chupas los huevos; pero porque no me mamas la verga, ¿Eh?... Sabes, a Chris le gustará ver como su buen Jaeden le come la pija, y seguro que te va a gustar como todo hasta ahora. Ya que veo que esto te sale natural Jaeden...  
─ Perdona Chris… No sé qué me pasa. No quiero que pienses que soy “Rarito”, yo soy machito como tú, ¡en serio te lo digo Chris!  
─ Lo sé. Tranquilo, si esto es cosa de puros Machos. ¡Vamos! ¡Mámasela a Chris! …Chris necesita que lo consientas, Jaeden...


	7. Néctar de hombre

Teniendo tu permiso era obvio que no podía titubear, así que me animé y me metí por primera vez tu Verga a la boca… Sabes, nunca podré olvidar que la primera mamada que hice fue a la pija de mi propio padre.   
Al comenzar sólo te chupaba la jugosa cabezota y poco a poco fui metiéndomela más dentro de la boca, para así poder acostumbrarme a su tamaño y grosor descomunal. En verdad me gustó su fuerte sabor; al principio tenía un dejo salado, como a restos de orines y después de chuparla varias veces su sabor cambió a una especie de dulce delicioso… Lo que me pareció extraño, así que cuando me la saqué y le di un vistazo, vi como del ojete de la punta de tu verga brotaban hilos tras hilos de un líquido viscoso y trasparente… Tú me explicaste que eso era “Néctar de hombre”, y que sale antes de la Leche, a lo cual yo te respondí que si tu néctar sabía tan rico, seguro que tu Leche de Macho sería lo más delicioso del mundo… ¿Te acuerdas que te lo dije Chris?

─ Ahora métetela más a la boca Jaeden… ¡Toda!  
Cosa que hice, aunque fue muy difícil te confieso, me daban arcadas; pero nunca dejé de chupártela… Quería que te sintieras orgulloso de tu Jaeden... Al tiempo de mamártela una y otra vez, logré metérmela casi toda sin problemas, y tú también me la empujabas más adentro; tanto ejerciendo fuerza con tus rudas manos sobre mi cabeza, como cuando levantabas tu pelvis para que me la clavaras hasta la garganta… Podía sentir tu inflado glande en mi campanita y tu tupido arbusto de pelos púbicos hacerme cosquillas a mi rostro. Te miré con mi rostro rojo de la excitación y con ojos llorosos llenos de lujuria, mientras que tú me mirabas dominante y con los labios separados por el placer que te ocasionaba yo  
─ ¡Eso es Jaeden! ¡Qué bien la mamas pequeño! ¡Uff!  
Yo no podía contestarte, trataba de no asfixiarme mientras no dejaba nunca te mamártela. Salían lágrimas de mis ojos, y tú resoplabas y gemías…

─ Eres un buen hijo… ¡Chris te ama! Se la chupas a Chris mejor que una puta experta… ¡Sí que rico sentir mi Pija en tu tierna boca, Jaeden! ¡Nngh! Me encanta sentir tus suaves labios sobre mi dura Verga… Chris te va a dar su Leche…  
Al decirme esto me la sacaste de la boca y empezaste a jalártela muy rápido, con tu mano derecha te la sacudías vigorosamente y con la izquierda te apretabas y estirabas los huevos... Yo te frotaba las piernas peludas con mis dos manos y ponía mi cara muy cerca de tu Verga, sacando la lengua para poder lamerte la cabeza, justo por debajo del ojete, mientras tú te la jalabas cada vez con más violencia sin despegar la mirada de mi rostro sediento 

─ ¡Abre bien la boca Jaeden! ¡¡Uuughh!!  
Sin saber cómo, me sujetaste rápidamente del cabello y me clavaste la verga de nuevo bien adentro de mi boca, justo cuando tu semen empezaba a salir… Varios chorros entraron directo en mi garganta, mecos tras mecos te salían y sentí así como tú tibia y espesa Leche de Macho llenaba por completo mi boca. Era tanta leche que tuve que tragar y tragar para evitar que se derramara, mientras tú gritabas de placer y yo no paraba de beber... ¡Tú Leche Chris!

Y tuve razón, tu leche es lo más delicioso del mundo... Te lo dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y mis labios embadurnados con tu semen.  
─ Me gusta que te la hayas tomado toda, Jaeden... Los mecos de Chris no se desperdician, con ellos vas a crecer sano, fuerte y bien hombre; ya que la Lechita de tu Chris está fortificada con pura vitamina `M´.   
─ ¿`M´ de Macho, verdad Chris?   
─ ¡Así es Jaeden!- Dijiste mientras me alborotabas el cabello de forma juguetona


	8. Lamer y chupar su agujero

-Quiero que hagas algo más para mí.  
─ Sí, Solo dímelo.  
─Quiero que lamas mi culo  
─ ¿Enserio? ¿ME DEJARIAS?  
─ Solo si tú quieres Jaeden.  
─ Pero por supuesto- me dijiste mirándome con una mirada tierna como si tú me estuvieras haciendo un favor, y la verdad, es que yo así lo sentía. Me agache y volví a lamer el pedazo de piel entre sus bolas y tu culo y seguí bajando más. Colocaste tus manos bajo mis rodillas y empujo las piernas hacia arriba para así tener todo tu culo visible ante mí.  
Aquí estaba Chris, preocupado acerca de que me apartara con asco, por lo que todo esto era nuevo para mí. Yo pasaba mi nariz por su grieta del culo. No podía creerlo. Le estaba oliendo el culo. Entonces, mi conmoción aumento, y comencé a lamer de arriba abajo la grieta. No podía creerlo. Chris estaba... ¡soltando grandes suspiros mientras le olía el culo! No solo eso ¡Dios del cielo! se sentía tan bueno, olía tan bien. Mi boca se abrió y lamí mucho. Nunca había sentido nada como eso en mi vida. Pensé que iba a correrme en cualquier momento solo con lamer su entrada. Comencé a lamer y chupar su agujero, forzando mi lengua a entrar en su interior. Realmente podría perderme en eso. Mi lengua se movía dentro y fuera de su cuerpo como un pequeño pene jodiendo su culo saboreando tu agrio interior. Le estaba prendiendo fuego a tu culo. Entre más lo hacía, más me gustaba saborearle su entrada rosada y con muchos pelos, justo como me gustaba.   
Deje de joder su trasero con mi lengua y levante la cara de su grieta.

Entonces yo me recosté sobre tu torso sudado, mi rostro sobre tu pecho velludo el cual comencé a chupara lamer las muchas gotas de sudor que corrían bajo ese hermoso y peludo pecho. Después seguí y te besé y mordí tiernamente los pezones peludos... Tú aroma era más intenso, lo que me tenía más embriagado; yo ya empezaba a frotar ansiosamente mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, para que sintieras mi pija tiesa contra tu estómago, para que supieras que había estado excitado y erguido desde el inicio, todo ese tiempo.

Así que me sentaste sobre tu torso, yo abriendo bien mis piernas para que mis huevos descansaran sobre el hueco de tus torneados pectorales, y me volviste a sujetar por mi Verga…  
─ Ahora le toca a Chris ver que tanto has crecido Jaeden. Ya me he dado cuenta que no sigues siendo el niño de Chris… He visto como ya tienes algo de pelos en tus axilas y tu ingle, y que tu verga ya no es la de un crío, es la de un hombrecito.   
En ese momento pasaste tu caliente lengua por todo mi cuello, saboreando mi sudor. No fue suficiente con eso y decidiste ir más allá, y lentamente oliste mis axilas, con poco pelos. –Amo como hueles Jaeden.  
Lamiste mis axilas de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, haciéndome cosquillas con tu lengua mientras mordías mis pelitos.   
Pero aún no estaba satisfecho.  
-Pero debo ver si ya produces Leche de Macho, Jaeden; así que creo que te voy a dar tu primera jalada de Verga y te enseñaré como los hombres nos masturbamos.

¿Cómo sabías que esa era mi primera jalada de verga, Chris? ¡Anda dímelo!   
Entonces comenzaste a masturbarme con tu grande y tosca mano de hombre… Yo me estremecía y gemía tímidamente. Todas esas nuevas sensaciones, más el sofocante calor causaban que la habitación pareciera darme vueltas la cabeza… Y tú seguías con la faena de masturbar la pija virginal de tu hijo Jaeden.

Con la mano derecha me la pelabas y jalabas, entre fuerte y rápido, y con la izquierda me manoseabas muy duro mis nalgas; tanto que me dejabas la marca de tus dedos. Después sentí como me pasabas los dedos por la raja de mi culo y volvías a meterme un dedo en mi tierno y suave ano… Yo jadeaba y suspiraba, me sentía tan caliente y sofocado; sudé como nunca antes lo había hecho, a decir verdad creo que esa fue la primera vez que sudé como un verdadero hombre... Los chorros de mi tibio sudor resbalaban de mis axilas y recorrían mi ardiente piel hasta caer sobre ti; recuerdo ver como vapor se alzaba de nuestros cuerpos. Toda la recámara apestaba a macho sudado.

Pronto me corrí sobre ti, apenas lancé cuatro chorros de esperma, pero eso sí, mi leche salió disparada con tal fuerza que alcanzó tu pecho, cuello y tu barbilla. Vi como los juntaste y te los llevaste a la boca para comértelos...  
─Mmmmm…parece que ya eres un hombrecito Jaeden. Ya tienes lechita como tu Chris. ¡Estoy orgulloso de lo machito que te estás poniendo Jaeden mío!

Estaba tan feliz de enorgullecerte, todo aquello fue tan intenso y maravilloso; pero no se terminaba, tu sabes muy bien que no. ¿Recuerdas lo que sigue Chris?


	9. ¡Yo soy tuyo Chris! ¡Yo… y mi cuerpo te pertenecemos!

Cuando me bajé de tu torso y me volteé para poder ver tu entrepierna, me llevé la sorpresa que tu poderosa verga estaba de nuevo templada como barra de hierro en las brasas; incluso estaba más hinchada y gruesa que antes.  
─ ¡¡WOW!! ¡¿Chris sigues duro?!  
─ Así es Jaeden, yo soy muy macho y paso con ganas todo el tiempo, es lo malo de ser tan hombre… Mi verga es insaciable y siempre quiere más. Además paso con los huevos repletos de leche, que si no dejo salir hace que me pesen y me duela mucho…  
─ Entonces déjame que te ayude otra vez Chris.  
─ Si, pero esta vez Chris quiere probar otra cosa…

No sé que se habrá apoderado de ti, pero lo agradezco tanto… Me pusiste en cuatro patas sobre la cama y me abriste bien las nalgas para poder descubrir mi suave ano, ligeramente más oscuro que el resto de mi piel y con un nuevo anillo de nuevos pelos alrededor. Te acercaste y empezaste a pasar tu lengua entre mi culo… Sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica de placer recorrerme. Seguiste saboreando mis nalgas y la raja de mi tierno trasero; hasta que te concentraste en mi sensible ano. Lo lamias suculentamente y luego me metiste tu carnosa lengua hasta el fondo... Yo gemía sin control. ¿Dime Chris, a que te supo mi culo?  
─ ¡Ay Jaeden! No sé si deba seguir… creo que esto ya es mucho entre tú y yo… No creo que deba... pero… no sé qué me pasa contigo Jaeden, pones a Chris muy caliente y excitado...siento como que si tú hubieras nacido para ser mi Jaeden y más que eso... ¿Quieres que Chris siga, Jaeden?   
─ ¡Si Chris! No te detengas… quiero que sigas, yo también me siento raro… pero me gusta. ¡Me gusta mucho lo que me haces Chris!  
─ ¿Crees que podrás aguantar lo que sigue?  
─ ¡¡SI!! ¡Si puedo aguantar Chris! Soy tu machito, ¿recuerdas? Y como soy tu Jaeden, ¡Yo soy tuyo Chris! ¡Yo… y mi cuerpo te pertenecemos!  
─ ¡Así me gusta Jaeden! No me decepciones…

Entonces tú te arrodillaste sobre la cama detrás de mí y me sujetaste firmemente de mi trasero, abriste bien mis redondas nalgas y buscaste con la enorme cabeza de tu pija el agujero de mi culo; cuando lo tuviste en la mira, comenzaste a metérmela en seco, apenas con los restos de saliva que habías dejado después de comerte mi ano... Hacías mucha fuerza, ya que mi culo era virgen y cada vez que tú me la empinabas para meterla, por instinto mi ano empujaba para sacarla; por lo que tú presionabas con más fuerza y firmeza... Yo grita sin control…  
─ ¡AAAAHHH ME DUELE CHRIS! ¡¡ME DUELE MUCHO!!  
─ ¡Ahora aguantas cabrón! ¡Vas a dejar que tu Chris te coja y te desgarre el culo! Verás que te va a encantar  
Y vaya que lo conseguiste, en ese momento sentí como toda tu poderosa y colosal verga había desgarrado mi ano y logrado entrar por completo en mi recto... Supe que estaba toda dentro de mis entrañas cuando percibí el roce de tus pelos púbicos en mis nalgas. Tú no lo sabes, pero el experimentar por primera vez esa dolorosa e incómoda sensación de tener un enorme cuerpo extraño dentro de uno, es algo abrumador… sentía como tu pene latía dentro, como se movía, como tu cabeza estaba hinchada y caliente dentro de mí. Nunca antes había experimentado tan intenso y delicioso dolor.  
─ ¡ME DUELE, ME PARTES EN DOS CHRIS! ¡¡AAAAGGHHH!! 

Yo me había dejado caer en las sábanas, sólo mi trasero seguía levantado sujetado por tus fuertes manos y musculosos brazos. Mordía la almohada para calmar el dolor; mientras tú empezabas con el intenso ‘meter y sacar’, ‘meter y sacar’. Primero me lo hacías despacio pero con firmeza, para abrirme bien y luego seguiste cada vez más rápido y duro... Sentía que tu verga me llegaba al estómago cuando me la empujabas toda para adentro y era en esos momentos en que tú la movías de lado a lado y en forma circular para ensanchar mi angosto y virginal agujero.  
─ Si que eres estrecho Jaeden, pero tu Chris te va a romper bien.  
Creo que cuando ya sentías mi culo bien roto, me sacabas toda tu sólida pija y la volvías a meter de una sola estocada, lo que causaba que yo estirara la cabeza y le brotaran venas a mi cuello, mientras sollozaba y gritaba…

─ ¡AAAAHHH SI CHRIS! ¡¡DAME POR EL CULO!! ¡¡RÓMPEMELO TODO!!

La verdad es que el dolor no había aminorado, al contrario, pero el placer también aumentaba a medida me cogías más y más… Era un placer increíble e indescriptible. ¿También lo sentiste así Chris?   
Mi verga estaba dura como una roca, así que recobré fuerzas y me incorporé en cuatro patas otra vez; lo que te dejaba metérmela todavía más adentro de mí que antes... Era realmente maravilloso sentirte dentro de mí, poseyéndome, y como tus macizos huevos me golpeaban el culo con cada una de tus embestidas.  
Todo era muy intenso… tu pija me apretaba la vejiga, así que en una de tus brutales arremetidas empecé a orinarme sobre la cama, como un niño pequeño, aún con mi verga erecta… Los chorros de mis meados salían sin control mojándolo todo, las sábanas y el colchón.  
─ ¿¡Pero si te estás orinando cabrón!?  
─ ¡OH DIOS! Chris que rico siento… siento que… ¡YA NO AGUANTO!  
─ ¡Aguanta Jaeden! …Chris aún no acaba con tu rico culito.  
Y justo después del último chorro de mí orina, empezaron a salirme más chorros de semen… Me hiciste venirme sin tocarme. ¿Dime que te acuerdas de eso, Chris?  
─ ¿Ves como Chris puede ordeñarte Jaeden? ¡Para eso soy su Chris y tú mi puta!  
─ ¡Si Chris! ¡Yo nací para ser tu Jaeden y tu PUTA! ¡¡HAZME TUYA!!  
Me parece que esto hizo que no pudieras resistirte más, y al fin después de una hora de dolor desgarrador, intenso placer y mucho sudor de Macho, te volviste a venir dentro de mí; pero esta vez no en mi boca, sino que en mi culo… Yo sentía como tu Pija disparaba cada uno de tus incontables mecos y como estos entraban directo en mis ardientes entrañas. Cuando me la sacaste embarrada con mi mierda y sangre, así como restos de tus mecos; mi culo pareció estallar...


	10. Chapter 10

Gran parte de tu caliente Leche de Macho empezó a desbordarse de mi ano, deslizándose por mis huevos y escurriéndose por mis débiles piernas. Tú la juntaste rápidamente con una de tus manos antes de que cayera a las sucias sábanas y luego me la diste para que la comiera de tu mano, como si alimentaras a un cachorrito... Esa esperma que me diste sabía más rica, mezclada con todas esas nuevas secreciones y sabores… Me la comí toda ¿Te acuerdas?  
─ ¡Qué buen Jaeden eres! Me gusta que no desperdicies mi leche  
─ Quiero tomarla todos los días para ser tan Macho como tu cuando crezca, Chris.  
─ Y la tendrás todos los días. Ahora deja que Chris vaya al baño, he cogido mucho y tomé muchas cervezas...necesito pegar una buena meada.  
─ Chris espera, ¡No te vayas! …¡Úsame a mí!  
─ ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres que te orine cabrón?!  
─ S…s… ¡Sí!  
─ Si que eres una Puta sucia. Pues entonces límpiamela primero…con la boca.

Tú te levantaste y paraste junto a la cama, yo me senté en la orilla para poder meterme tu sucia verga otra vez a la boca. Para mi asombro todavía la tenías medio dura, lista para más; así que empecé a chupártela y comértela toda… ¡Nunca me cansaré de mamártela Chris!   
Cuando se te paró de nuevo dentro de mi boca, dejaste salir tu orina… Amarga y caliente dentro de mi garganta, directo a mi estómago. Tragué y tragué tus interminables meados, orinaste tanto y tan fuerte que no pude beberlos todos y empezaron a salirse de mi boca, bañando todo mi cuerpo… Recuerdo claramente como escurrían amarillos por mi firme pechito, plano abdomen y mi erecta Verga; hasta que al fin sólo caían gotas de la punta de tu erguida y colorada pija. Mi boca quedó con un fuerte sabor como el ajo… Que puedo decirte, todo lo que sale de tu viril verga me deleita.

Luego me tomaste y lanzaste a la cama, que era un charco pestilente de orina, sudor y semen, y te acostaste a mi lado. Me abrazaste y estrechaste contra tu sucio y velludo cuerpo; haciendo que nuestras paradas vergas se tocaran y frotaran entre sí. Nos manoseamos y masturbamos juntos hasta corrernos por tercera vez esa tarde, uno sobre el otro… Yo apenas y te salpiqué, pero tú Chris me bañaste todo, en verdad que pareciera que nunca te quedaras sin Leche…

A pesar que sólo me coges cuando estás bien bebido y pasado de cervezas, sé que te acuerdas de todo a la mañana siguiente ¿Verdad que te acuerdas Chris?

FIN


End file.
